Le médaillon de Moïra
by nyxox
Summary: En pause \ Mathieu et Antoine veulent sauver leur cité. Pour ça, ils doivent trouver le médaillon de Moïra afin de rétablir l'équilibre. Leur but : Faire tomber le seigneur Victor et regagner leur liberté.
1. Chapter 1

**Oye ! **

**On se retrouve pour un fic dans un univers fantasy. Je ne tiendrais pas compte du vrai âge de Mathieu ou Antoine. Ni même des autres vidéastes que je réussirai à caser. C'est un truc que j'ai écrit à 13-14 ans, version remastérisée webshow. En gros je modifie les noms, les persos, les phrases maladroites... Mais faut pas rêver, l'histoire était clichée et l'est encore aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de passer un bon moment. Dans le pire des cas, considérez ça comme une parodie du genre. Parce que c'est ce que c'est au fond. :)**

**Comme d'hab, les vidéastes cités ne m'appartiennent pas. Si ça gène, je vire.**

**Vala ! Je retourne dans mon lit ! **

* * *

><p>Les vitraux étaient illuminés par la lumière du sommeil levant. Mathieu était assis sur un banc au fond de la chapelle, dissimulé dans la masse de personnes. Son visage était caché par sa cape, ne laissant pas les autres connaitre son identité. Les gens autour de lui se levèrent. Le jeune homme les imita, machinalement. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le prêtre debout sur l'estrade, occupé à réciter les vers d'un recueil qu'il devait connaitre maintenant par coeur .<p>

Brusquement, les cloches se mirent à sonner, faisant sursauter Mathieu. Il vit la foule se précipitait vers la sortie, sonnant la fin de sa torture. Il se releva en prenant son temps et se dirigea vers l'homme de culte. Une fois à ses côtés, il abaissa sa capuche dévoilant son visage et laissant quelques mèches châtains tomber devant son visage .

" Mathieu. Cela faisait longtemps, fit remarquer le prêtre.

-Trois mois en effet. Mais je vois que tu te portes bien François, répondit le concerné en souriant."

François sourit. Vêtu d'une toge, il dépassait le visiteur de plusieurs centimètres.

"Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-il.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me traduire quelques parchemins. Je ne comprends rien à ces symboles...

-Des symboles ? Ne me dis pas que tu es reparti à la chasse au médaillon !"

Mathieu sourit. Comme pour défier le prêtre François, il leva la tête et laissa une moue moqueuse déformer son visage.

"Je ne te le dirais pas dans ce cas."

François soupira. Il était plus âgé que Mathieu. Il savait le danger qui entourait ce garçon. Il voulait le préserver d'une chute. Parce qu'avec les années, il s'était attaché à ce gamin impulsif et railleur.

« C'est de la folie, répliqua l'homme d'Église. Tes parents sont morts en essayant de le trouver. Et toi tu fonces dans le tas. Comme un crétin incapable de réfléchir.

-Le médaillon est notre seule porte de sortie. Tu le sais parfaitement. Alors, tu m'aides, ou je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Le prêtre ne répondit pas. Mathieu tourna les talons. Tout se jouait maintenant. François l'interpella. Le jeune homme retint un sourire vainqueur.

"Très bien, tu as gagné. Passe me voir ce soir."

Mathieu hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Il poussa la porte du lieu de culte, faisant retentir un grincement dans la salle vide. Il leva la main pour saluer l'homme d'Église et sortit dans la rue, remettant en place sa capuche.

Une étape était franchie. Tandis que ses chaussures battaient les pavés et qu'il esquivait les gens dans la rue marchande, Mathieu tomba nez à nez avec une vente aux esclaves. Des gens de tout âge et de sexes confondus étaient menottés dans de grandes cages en fer. Leur pâleur et leur maigreur ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur état de santé. Le jeune homme serra les points. Il ne devait pas faire d'esclandre.

Deux hommes en noir bombaient le torse. Ils étaient debout sur une estrade et faisaient monter les enchères avec une attitude arrogante. Ils étaient des larbins. Les chiens du seigneur, qui au moindre claquement de doigts de leurs seigneurs, s'empressaient d'obéir aveuglément. Tous les habitants de la cité les haïssaient. Mais ils avaient trop peur pour agir.

Il fallait avouer que depuis que le seigneur Victor était monté au pouvoir, le pays était rongé par les ténèbres. Les plus pauvres étaient vendus comme esclaves, les plus riches devaient se plier aux lois sous peine d'une exécution lente et douloureuse. Le seigneur se débarrassait de ceux qui se dressaient sur son passage. Les parents de Mathieu en avaient fait les frais.

Alors qu'il n'avait que six ans, des hommes en noir s'étaient introduits de force dans leur demeure. Ils avaient défoncé la porte de la maisonnée, l'envoyant voler contre le sol. Sa mère avait tout juste eu le temps de le cacher dans une vieille malle à l'étage qu'elle se faisait déjà éventrer. Mathieu se souvenait de son cri. Quand il était sorti de sa cachette, l'enfant n'avait trouvé qu'une flaque de sang. Il avait vomi et s'était effondré en pleurs.

Cette scène le hantait toujours la nuit, lorsque le sommeil le fuyait. Pourtant, la vie continuait. Il ne fallait pas que leurs morts soient vaines. Ses parents avaient refusé de se plier aux règles. Ils avaient rejeté cette tyrannie. Manger ou être mangé. Non. Ils n'étaient pas ce genre de personne. Et ils l'avaient prouvé en s'opposant aux hommes en noirs. Mathieu pouvait être fier d'eux.

Des amis de la famille l'avaient ensuite recueilli après le drame. Ils l'avaient élevé en essayant de lui apprendre à se plier aux règles. Ou au moins à faire semblant. Mais Mathieu ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il était parti. Le jeune homme avait tout laissé derrière lui pour trouver le médaillon de Moïra.

Cette relique était censée offrir le contrôle des éléments à celui qui le possédait. Ce n'était qu'une légende. Mais Mathieu y croyait. On pouvait le traiter de fou. Tant pis. On l'avait toujours vu comme ça de toute manière. Il voulait juste trouver le moyen de mettre Victor à genoux. Les symboles qu'il avait trouvés à l'autre bout du pays pourraient l'aider. Il en était certain. Il le fallait. C'était leurs dernières chances. Serrant les poings, Mathieu s'éloigna. Qu'ils profitent de leurs heures de gloire. Bientôt, tout ça changerait.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Les grandes rues étaient illuminées par des bougies. Ces rues pleines de passants le jour prenaient des allures de coupe-gorge une fois le soleil parti. Mathieu courrait sur les toits. Sa cape volait derrière lui, laissant apparaitre sa besace où étaient rangés ses parchemins. Le jeune homme pressa le pas. Il devait vite rejoindre le domicile de François. C'était un homme cultivé et si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider dans sa quête, c'était bien lui.<p>

Mathieu arriva enfin au presbytère. Prenant de l'élan, il sauta sur le toit d'en face et se laissa glisser jusqu'à la fenêtre dans laquelle il se glissa, faisant sursauter le prêtre présent dans la salle.

« Seigneur, s'exclama François. Ne peux-tu pas faire comme tout le monde et rentrer par la porte ?

-Où serait l'effet de surprise ?"

François souffla. Il ne devait pas le laisser l'agacer.

"Trêve de bavardage. Donne-moi donc ce parchemin, dit-il enfin."

Le jeune homme lui tendit, le souffle court. Le prêtre les saisit et s'assit à son bureau, balayant d'un coup de bras la paperasse qui s'y entassait. Il approcha un chandelier de lui et déroula les documents. Durant ce temps, Mathieu s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, préférant laisser le spécialiste se concentrer. Le temps passa. François se levait parfois pour aller chercher un manuel en marmonnant et tournait les pages nerveusement. Mathieu sentit sa tête peser. Il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte et sursaut quand l'homme de culte fit claquer ses livres pour les refermer.

" Tu as une piste, dit-il. Enfin, je crois. Cela dépend du sérieux de ce texte..."

Mathieu préféra l'interrompre avant que l'autre ne s'emballe.

"Il dit quoi alors ?

-Le texte explique que le médaillon fut créé par la divinité Moïra. Il avait pour but de rétablir l'équilibre entre deux clans ennemis afin de restaurer la paix. Le possesseur de ce médaillon pouvait contrôler les éléments. Une fois la guerre terminée, Moïra elle-même se chargea de le cacher afin qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Ce parchemin raconte que le médaillon serait dissimulé au fond d'un gouffre, dans les terres d'Evio.

-Et ces terres se trouvent..."

L'homme de culte laissa planer un moment de silence. Des cours de géographie n'auraient pas été de trop. Mathieu avait vraiment des lacunes sur l'histoire de leur cité.

"Les terres d'Evio sont de nos jours appelées les terres de Buscaron. Le gouffre pourrait être n'importe où dans notre contrée. »

Buscaron. Le médaillon était-il sous leur nez durant tout ce temps ? Le plus jeune grogna, répriment son envie d'hurler.

« Il n'y a aucun autre indice sur son emplacement ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Si. Le motif du médaillon est censé être inscrit à l'entrée du gouffre. »

Il lui tendit le parchemin, lui indiquant un croquis du bout des doigts. Mathieu l'observa puis hocha la tête distraitement. Il rangea les documents dans son sac et se posta face à François.

" Merci beaucoup. Je te revaudrais ça.

-Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer et nous serons quittes, dit le prêtre tandis qu'il ramassait les bouquins éparpillés sur le bureau."

Mathieu enjamba la fenêtre.

"Promis, déclara-t-il solennellement."

Il sauta, attrapant une prise avant de tomber au sol. Il escalada le mur, rejoignant les toits. Il reprit sa course, son chemin étant parfois illuminé par la lueur de la Lune. Si le Médaillon était à Buscaron, il le trouverait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yop ! On continue dans le cliché aujourd'hui. ^^'**

**Pardon, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, j'ai du en oublier (y compris sur mes autres fics). Je répare l'erreur au plus vite.**

* * *

><p>Enfoui sous la couverture, Mathieu sentit les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Il s'étira tel un félin avant de pivoter pour sortir de son lit. L'esprit encore embrouillé, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans la couverture et il tomba au sol, réprimant un gémissement. Le jeune homme entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en fracas et des grands éclats de rire retentirent dans la pièce. Mathieu laissa échapper un grognement d'énervement et tenta de s'extirper de sa prison de tissus, tandis qu'adossé contre la porte, le moqueur continuait de se réjouir de la situation. Le châtain se releva, tentant de préserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Plissant les sourcils, il envoya un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami qui continuait de s'esclaffer.<p>

« Mon malheur te fait rire Antoine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Honnêtement ? Oui ! Beaucoup. Tu es une source de divertissement inépuisable, répondit le concerné en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il n'y a que toi pour finir par terre de cette façon chaque matin !

_Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

Face au visage du plus petit qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, Antoine décida de changer de sujet.

« Question de point de vue, dit-il. Alors cette visite ? Concluante ? »

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Mathieu sourit et s'agita dans tout le sens, semblant secoué de spasmes.

« Le médaillon devrait se trouver dans la région, expliqua-t-il. Nous y sommes presque Antoine ! Le cauchemar sera bientôt terminé !

-Je suis heureux que tu me dises ça… Mais tu m'expliqueras ça quand nous aurons le ventre plein. Je crève la dalle. »

Antoine tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il entendit les pas de son ami et comprit que l'autre le suivait. Le grand fouilla les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Il trouva des pommes dans une coupe. Il en saisit deux et en jeta une à Mathieu qui l'attrapa au vol.

Assis face à face, les fesses reposant sur des chaises branlantes, les garçons semblaient penseurs. Mathieu venait de lui raconter sa visite chez François, n'omettant aucun détail. Il lui avait montré les parchemins, les esquisses du territoire ainsi que la représentation du médaillon. Antoine était perdu. Tout cela allait trop vite pour lui.

« Alors... Si on trouve ce symbole dans la région, dit-il en observant un des parchemins, le gouffre ne sera qu'à quelques mètres ? Tout ça me parait trop facile.

-Peut-être. Mais en attendant, c'est la seule piste que nous avons. Ça vaut le coup de tenter un truc, non ? »

Antoine hocha la tête distraitement, ses yeux ne quittant pas le papier. Il plissa les yeux, comme si son esprit venait de se souvenir de quelques choses. Face à sa moue inquiète, Mathieu ne put retenir une pique.

« Te force pas, mec. T'es pas équipé pour réfléchir. »

Antoine ne releva pas la pique, piquant son ami dans son estime.

« Je crois, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Tu crois ? »

Son teint avait blanchi d'un seul coup. Son sourire moqueur avait disparu, laissant place à une mine sérieuse. D'un ton fataliste, il dit :

« En fait j'en suis sûr. J'ai déjà vu ce symbole. »

Mathieu se figea.

« Tu… Tu en es vraiment sur ? Mais où ?

-En foret. Pas loin de chez mes parents. C'était y'a longtemps, mais… Je me souviens que ça m'avait marqué. Le signe était gravé dans un rocher. C'était vraiment étrange.

- Comment ça étrange ? Des fées* tournaient autour ?

-Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Antoine. Non. C'était surtout l'ambiance. Il se dégageait un truc de cette pierre. Assez pour qu'on l'évite lors des promenades. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux.

« T'es certain de ce que tu avances, mec ? demanda Mathieu. Il va nous falloir plusieurs jours de voyages si c'est le cas. Ça m'embêterait d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

-T'as d'autres pistes pour l'instant. »

Antoine venait de marquer un point. Et il le savait.

« C'est vrai, admit le plus jeune, le mieux serait d'y retourner et de fouiller tout ça plus en détail. On y découvrira forcément quelque chose, et au pire des cas cela nous permettra de prendre des vacances.

-Drôle de vision des choses enfin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. On devrait partir la nuit. Il y aura moins de larbins dans les rues.

-Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais encore attiré des ennuis… »

Antoine ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui courbaient le dos sans se plaindre. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait provoquer les chiens du seigneur. Il les narguait, les poussait à bout pour ensuite disparaitre sous leurs nez. Il maitrisait les plans de la rue comme sa poche. Il lui était donc facile de gagner la partie.

Mathieu soupira face à l'expression coupable de son ami.

« Tu te charges des provisions. Je vais préparer les chevaux.

-Y'aura pas assez de nourritures pour me nourrir. Toi encore ça va, tu es un nain. Ton corps ne demande pas trop de calories. Mais moi… Je vais devoir prendre des sacs entiers, se plaignit-il. »

_Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! »

Mathieu sortit de la pièce sous les rires d'Antoine. Tendu, il marcha jusqu'à l'écurie où il se mit à brosser les chevaux.

Leur amitié fonctionnait ainsi. Ils se taquinaient à longueur de journée, leur caractère se complétant parfaitement. Mathieu était assez calme, ce qui compensait la boule d'énergie qu'était Antoine. Leur rencontre avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt. Mathieu était adolescent. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait réussi à énerver les hommes en noir, mais il l'avait fait. Il s'était fait poursuivre dans toute la rue. À un tournant, il avait foncé dans Antoine, le propulsant par terre. Ils avaient entendu les pas des gardes qui se rapprochaient. Habile, Antoine s'était empressé de soulever une vieille planche de bois et de pousser Mathieu à travers, n'oubliant pas de remettre la planche à son endroit initial. Lorsque les gardes lui avaient demandé s'il n'avait pas vu un garçon suspect passé en courant, sa réponse avait été négative. Quand les gardes s'étaient éloignés, Antoine l'avait rejoint, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il avait entamé une conversation, se découvrant des points communs. Mathieu avait appris qu'il vivait seul et qu'il était légèrement plus âgé que lui, de deux ou trois ans. Il apprit aussi que sa famille avait été exterminée dans les mêmes conditions que la sienne et que c'est en rentrant d'une balade en forêt afin de ramasser du bois qu'il avait fait la macabre découverte. Ce jour-là il s'était contenté de fuir vers la ville. Mathieu n'en savait pas plus. Malgré les nombreuses années qui étaient passées, Antoine n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'en dire plus. Le plus jeune comprenait. Chaque personne avait son jardin secret. Pour l'instant, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils voulaient venger leur proche. Et ils le feraient.

* * *

><p>* Dédicace aux tordus du cadavre exquis :')<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà pour plus de clichés. Honnêtement, même si c'est modifié, j'ai l'impression de lire une énorme parodie de la fantasy. Dire que je trouvais ça original à l'époque. Quelle déception. Bref, voilà mes états d'âme. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous conseillerai d'aller fouiner pour découvrir de la VRAIE fantasy. Ça ne se résume pas à Tolkien, loin de là._

_Bref, voici la suite. Je ne sais pas si vous le verrez, mais j'en rajoute beaucoup volontairement. Quitte à faire dans le cliché, autant le pousser à fond dans la réécriture._

* * *

><p>La nuit était silencieuse. Seul le son des fers qui battaient le sol se laissait entendre. Mathieu et Antoine étaient pourtant partis tôt ce jour-là, mais l'obscurité les avait vite rattrapés. Il fallait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les pauses, s'arrêtant au moindre signe de fatigue. Au fond, ils savaient qu'ils essayaient juste de retarder l'échéance par peur de voir leurs espoirs disparaitre à nouveau. L'aube commençait à faire son apparition, chassant les ombres et laissant le ciel se colorait de nuances rougeâtres. Mathieu s'agita sur sa selle. Ils étaient restés bien trop longtemps dans ce silence morbide. Pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux, le châtain posa sa question :<p>

"Ce bois est encore loin ?"

Et pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Antoine soupira. Le petit commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il prit le temps d'observer les alentours avant qu'un brillant éclair de génie ne le frappe. Il tira sur ses rennes et stoppa sa monture tout en tournant sa tête de tous les côtés. Hésitant, il prit la parole.

"Je crois que nous y sommes. Il suffit juste de traverser le village et nous serons à côté."

Sur ces paroles, il tapa le flan de son cheval et les deux hommes se remirent en marche, Mathieu trainant derrière.

"Antoine... Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur ? Demanda celui-ci sans se retourner.

-Quelles sont les chances pour que nous le trouvions réellement ? Quelles sont les chances qu'il existe, même. Cette histoire sent mauvais. Vraiment.

-Nous le trouverons, dit Antoine d'une voix grave. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres choix de toute manière."

Mathieu ne releva pas la voix de son compagnon qui venait de défaillir. Antoine était tendu. Il ne supporterait aucune autre objection de son ami. Ils avaient tous besoin de ce rattacher à ces illusions. Sinon cela voudrait dire que leurs existences mêmes n'étaient que ridicules.

C'est en silence qu'ils avaient traversé le village encore endormi. Les maisons étaient faites de pierre et leur donnaient un air rustique. Alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés au sentier qui menait à l'intérieur du bois, Antoine sauta de son cheval, laissant Mathieu se débrouillait pour stopper les deux montures. Le chevelu se tenait devant une grande bâtisse en bois qui tranchait avec le reste du village par son esthétique. Le lierre présent sur le mur laissait présager que plus personne n'habitait à l'intérieur. Passant sa jambe droite au-dessus de sa selle, Mathieu descendit du dos de sa monture et attacha les deux équidés à un arbre plus loin. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de son ami qui avait disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il le trouva figé devant une vieille cheminée dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Antoine ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Mathieu s'avança avant de s'immobiliser à son tour. Au sol, il pouvait distinguer des traces de pas et des silhouettes marron tirant parfois sur le rouge. Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'aimait pas ce lieu. Pas du tout. Il n'avait qu'une envie, attraper son ami et le forcer à sortir d'ici.

"Antoine... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette maison ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de détourner le regard du plancher.

-Cette ferme... C'était là où nous habitions..."

Antoine se tourna vers lui et fit le tour de la pièce en un regard.

"Rien n'a changé ! S'exclama t'il. Les fauteuils renversés, les livres déchirés, la marre de sang au milieu de la pièce...

-Antoine..."

Il ne laissa pas le plus jeune l'arrêter.

"Quand je suis rentrée chez moi ce jour-là, tout était exactement disposé de cette façon. Sauf que cette fois, les cadavres ne sont plus là. Rien n'a changé... Je m'y revois encore, Mathieu. Je m'y revois encore..."

Antoine baissa la tête essayant de cacher au mieux son visage. Son ami s'approcha, refoulant au fond de lui ses envies de régurgiter son repas. Il le prit dans ses bras, ne relevant pas les larmes qui roulaient sur l'habituel imbécile de service.

"On les vengera Antoine, dit-il en passant une main maladroite dans le dos du plus grand. Le règne de Victor se terminera. Plus jamais nous n'aurons à revivre ça. Plus jamais... Déclara-t-il la voix chargée d'émotion. Alors, maintenant allons-y. Ne te rends pas plus mal que tu ne l'es déjà. S'il te plait..."

Il le saisit par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur. Antoine ne tenta pas de se débattre. Il se remit juste en selle, comme si rien ne s'était passé, se contentant de remercier silencieusement son cadet.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, Antoine essuyant ses yeux rougis et gonflés et Mathieu baissant la tête essayant de se montrer fort pour deux.


End file.
